inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rin
Talk Page Archive 1 ---- Re: naviboxes I'm not sure what you mean... :/ If you mean you like the format of the box I used, well I used it because it was simple (I copied it off of the DBZ wiki). I didn't want to have create a bunch of special templates just so the one I wanted would work. It was self-contained, in other words. In terms of "combining" them, if it's the code your talking about, I wouldn't be much help. All of that is way over my head! :P --Lord MenōmaruTree of Ages 22:00, October 20, 2011 (UTC) :I got on the chat, like you asked, but you weren't there! What other times might you be active, either today or this week? Unless you'd rather convey whatever message you had on my talk page.----Lord Menōmaru[[User talk:Lord Menomaru|'Tree of Ages']] 23:01, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Subcategory Request I've noticed you're the new(ish) admin and you've been editing the crap out of this place. I'm not very wiki-ey so I'd like to ask you to create two subcategories on my behalf under "Objects": "Spiritual Artifacts" and "Demonic Artifacts". i.e. vajra, prayer beads, sutras, staves, etc., are all spiritual artifacts; the fuuyoheki, zushinezumi shrine, bat demon barrier stone, black pearl, demon-derived weaponry, etc., are all demonic artifacts. (Interestingly, the Shikon no Tama would be both, since it's made from the souls of both a miko and a demon.) Please and thanks. Damaijin 01:42, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: No problem with the wait. I understand the reason for the consideration/discussion. As it stands, there are only a handful of articles tabbed "objects", so the necessity of further distinguishing them from one another is pretty pointless. Also, it was just a request, not a demand. So whatever decision is reached is fine by me. Damaijin 01:17, October 25, 2011 (UTC) :It's a valid consideration to make; however, as it is, Category:Objects has four items in it. To split it up would be, as you say "pretty pointless". Although, even if it had forty and not four, most items that are important enough to have an article on the wiki are probably going to be either spiritual or demonic in nature. So to subcategorize them would essentially do away with Category:Objects completely (because nothing would be left inside it). Now, if the question is, should they be permanently split up into different categories (as opposed to subcategories) then I would say that makes more practical sense, but, as we have all agreed, the category is already very small, so by dividing its contents the categories would only get smaller. If it gets a great deal bigger, then perhaps we can revisit the question. But without looking at a bigger category I can't say for certain whether it would be worth it to split it up. I would say leave it as is, at least for now.----Lord Menōmaru[[User talk:Lord Menomaru|'Tree of Ages']] 02:42, October 25, 2011 (UTC) :You told me to get at least ten deities and so far if u look on the page there is only two. I have found 7 more and they all appeared in both the anime and manga and a 8th one in a inuyasha movie. But i cant find images for them and the only way is to get the pic from the ep yourself but i dont know how to do that like freeze the moment the character is there and somehow make it a pic. If u know can u tell me or i can tell you the episodes and you can do it possibly. Inuyasha5.5 14:29, November 2, 2011 (UTC) :Well before I tell you the name or episodes some chracters were part of a team and or looked alot like their companion so it is hard to say who is who or their names. In episode 27 the fake suijin and to water spirites who helped inuyasha gang i already have the real suijin in deities. In episode 88 their was three servants helping sarugami. In episode 165 there was fox deity. inuyasha final act ep 7. Most gods also call them selves spirit beings so yea. in movie 2 kaguya was like a goddess and a demon. This is all I found but ill keep checking. Vandalism/tom-foolery and Querk on the Character Infobox If you could please look into ; he has the same M.O. (ex. putting bogus pictures in placeholders) as Maxroma, so it's possible he's the same person. If this is the case you may want to consider blocking that entire IP, unless you think that's overkill. In any case, proceed as you will, just so you get the nonsense to stop! :) Also, there is a querk with the Character Infobox so that < nowiki > appears on either side of the character name at the head of the infobox. I would have looked into myself, but the source is protected. Thanks!----Lord Menōmaru[[User talk:Lord Menomaru|'Tree of Ages']] 14:17, October 27, 2011 (UTC) :I wanted to let you know that the vandalism of Yoruichi.sihouin seems to have subsided, though I will let you know if it recontinues.----Lord Menōmaru[[User talk:Lord Menomaru|'Tree of Ages']] 00:29, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Umm you told me that my deity category is not allowed without a admin permission like you so can i have your permission. from Inuyasha5.5 17:31, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Search engine difficulties Hey, I noticed that when an article uses characters like ū, if you type in the article's name with a regular alphabet letter the article won't show up on a search engine. For instance, if you google "Kyora" or "Menōmaru", our wiki's "Kyōra" and "Menōmaru" articles won't pop up because the spellings with a normal o aren't used in the article. This could become a big problem with Sesshōmaru once his article is completely revised, since someone typing in "Sesshomaru" won't get Sesshōmaru from our wiki in their search results. I'm afraid this issue could affect traffic to the site. Is their someway we could embed the regular spellings of names into the article so that seach engines would find them, but you wouldn't actually see it on the page?----Lord Menōmaru[[User talk:Lord Menomaru|'Tree of Ages']] 14:05, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :That's one thing I've been meaning to speak to you about. I don't understand why we would include the name without diacritics in the translation template. Because the roman alphabet version of the name isn't really a "translation", which is why I would prefer to actually translate the kanji, as it does in the infobox. As far as getting things to show up, wouldn't it be possible to embed the name in the article? For instance if for every "Ryūra" we put there too where it wouldn't be seen but where, hopefully, it would get picked up by a search engine. I could test it out if you wanted, just do it on one page and wait to see if it pops up? (I think these things take awhile to update, so I'd have to wait a day or two probably at least...)----Lord Menōmaru[[User talk:Lord Menomaru|'Tree of Ages']] 20:55, October 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay, I'll get on that. Also, if that's our alternative to embeding, I've changed it so that it has romanized and the literal meaning for instance, Ryūra (龍羅, Ryura, "Dragon Mist"). This way we have both comfortably in the article's introduction. Or we could switch it around so that it's Ryura (龍羅, Ryūra, "Dragon Mist"). Even though we prefer the Japanese phonetic/diacritic spellings, we could just include it that way for search engine purposes. But, if my plan for embeding is successful, we can just put in the literal meaning, as I had initally done: ex. Ryūra (龍羅, Dragon Mist). Any of those are potential options. But I'll start my test and see how that goes first.----Lord Menōmaru[[User talk:Lord Menomaru|'Tree of Ages']] 20:45, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Kyōra You protected the article so that only administrators can edit it. Is that wise considering that the purpose of a wiki is that anyone can edit it? I know that you think that it is complete, but I have a few last touches I would like to add to it, and who knows? Others might think of things that need to be added as well. Historically, I have seen that there is almost always room for improvement, even for the best of articles.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 03:34, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you for unprotecting it. Also, could you join me in chat? I have a few things I'd like to discuss, and for the sake of convenience I think it would be easier to do it in real time. Only if you have time, of course.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 17:28, November 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay, I suppose I can just put it here since chat isn't working for you. First off, I'd like to apologize for not telling you this in the first place, but up until yesterday, I used the account of Lord Menōmaru. But for various personal and practical reasons, I've decided to abandon all of my wiki-specific accounts accross wikia and subordinate them to my Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts account, for simplicity and continuity's sake. Sorry if I confused you and I hope this won't be an inconvenience. But, I'll be using this one from now on. Also, I wanted to know if you knew how much the complete Shikon jewel increases someone's power (if there is even a specific number given...). Third, I was hoping that you could delete the User:Lord Menomaru userpage (but not the talk page, as I plan on archiving that later and putting a notice telling people that it's been moved). This would be greatly appreciated. Finally, ^.^", haha, I was kind of hoping that this wiki had a policy similar to other wikis in regards to user images. I know Maze Castle is just for my page, but I'd be happy to put a notice on the image saying that it's just for my use and shouldn't be considered a wiki-available image, similar to this one. Some wikis allow up to 3 images for usage on a userpage, but I only ask for one...^.^"""" I know that's alot of stuff packed into one message; I hope it isn't overwhelming!--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 18:28, November 5, 2011 (UTC) You've been very busy today! I commend you for your astounding stamina. I don't know how you do it. :)--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 22:15, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you! I really like that picture, and I would have been sad to see it go, haha. And it hasn't borne any fruit as of yet, I'm still waiting. Apparently Google takes its own sweet time with when it refreshes cached pages, so it could be as much as another two weeks before I see any results. (As a matter of fact, Menomaru has gone even further down the search results! It used to be the third on the list, now its on the second page! I have no idea why, though...) I'll let you know if anything happens.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 22:46, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: All of the Double Redirects have been corrected! SaradominO_o Talk 19:03, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Hello, there. I'm afraid I don't get what you mean by black bars. I'm assuming you mean the letters that have a line over them, if so is it the image name or the image notes? If so, I apologize and will fix them. And I don't know how to add proper licensing and rationales. YoukoTaichou 20:40, November 11, 2011 (UTC)YoukoTaichou Ah, you mean the black sections for when an image is wide-screen. I'll be sure to fix them right up as soon as I find them all. Also, what are you referring to when uploading mutliple pics at once? And how do I 'tag' a pic? YoukoTaichou 21:15, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I'm referring to legal tagging, how do I add a fair use template? And where do I add details and licensing info? Yo! All I have left to fix are the Sō’unga pics. YoukoTaichou 03:35, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Ahem --Kaihedgie 18:27, November 12, 2011 (UTC) I'm still here. In fact, I did a few edits not too long ago and plan to do so later on. Kaihedgie 18:27, November 12, 2011 (UTC) I'd be better off as a mod. While editing articles, I can at least attend to any vandalism when no one else is available. Kaihedgie 18:42, November 12, 2011 (UTC) what episode does inuyasha master the wind scar 12:45, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Tattoos Yo R&S, I'm trying to post the meaning of the tattoos of each member of the Shichinintai on the infobox. Something about complex code or something. Anyway I figured that you could if you wouldn't mind? Kyokotsu=Power, referring to his great size and strength. Jakotsu=Death, I got nothing on this one. Mukotsu=Poison, referring to his use poison as his weapon of choice. Renkotsu=Deception, referring to his often used trickery. Bankotsu=Youth, referring to him being the youngest of the group. Suikotsu=Rage, possible referring to him being the dark side. Ginkotsu=Protection, referring to it being a living tank. YoukoTaichou 02:29, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Um? already few months since our discussion on manga chapters of Inuyasha now we ask users to write manga chapters by JINIERULES 01:42, November 25, 2011 (UTC) New Layouts after i fnished write Chapter 2 we sould put Manga Page Layouts or Chapter by JINIERULES 03:24, November 26, 2011 (UTC) How are you Serena. I'd like to speak to you. Im a newcomer here, and Ive found some things that I would like to discuss with you and Lord Menomaru, as I understnand that he/she is the creator/editor of the Menomaru character profile ? You seem I've found some things within the article that I find to be either inaccurate or, at the very least, misleading and as a die hard fan of Takahashi's great manga, I find it difficult to see these things go un checked. Please, when you have time allow me to go over some of these things with you and Lord Menomaru. Request Response No problem. Although, some will be in english other in japanese. Is this what you're looking for? YoukoTaichou 20:58, November 27, 2011 (UTC) I'll just leave you the images, and you can add them to the infoboxes. How does that sound to you? YoukoTaichou 22:10, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Jūra & Gōra Would you mind creating info boxes for Jūra & Gōra from the 4th Inuyasha movie? I'd appreciate it if you would. Infobox question What does the "Partner" field in the character infobox refer to?? What information goes in that area?--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 23:13, November 29, 2011 (UTC) *Also (since I know you've been working with images), have you undertaken any action to delete orphaned images?--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 23:18, November 29, 2011 (UTC) **Gotcha.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 20:24, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Template:Episode infobox Hello Serena. I'm having a hard time figuring out how the 'Piece', 'format', 'eyecatcher', 'rating' and 'rank' fields in the episode infobox work or what they're for. Would you be able to explain them to me? Also, I expanded Goryomaryu yesterday and I'd love your feedback on that. This is my first time editing an anime wiki. Thanks! [[User:Novice7|'No'vice7']] (Talk) 12:22, December 2, 2011 (UTC) :I've updated the fur and licenses of File:Goryomaru.jpg, File:GoryomaruAnime.jpg and File:Goryomaru laser.jpg. Can you take a look at that too? Ta. [[User:Novice7|'Novice7']] (Talk) 12:27, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Thank you so much for explaining the terms Serena. Take care, [[User:Novice7|'Novice7']] (Talk) 05:53, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Goryōmaru Hi Serena. An IP, from Norway, I think has been adding 'Age: ' to Goryomaru. It's unknown, I've searched online, read the manga and saw the episodes over and over. Can you do something about it? They have been adding 'Category:' to Category:Male too. [[User:Novice7|'Novice7']] (Talk) 11:29, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Serena, can you delete this? I tried to create a template for the opening and ending themes, but failed :( [[User:Novice7|'Novice7']] (Talk) 13:24, December 5, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you! [[User:Novice7|'Novice7']] (Talk) 04:19, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Shikon Jewel users Does Category:Shikon Jewel Shard Users apply to people who absorbed a shard, or just used it in some way? Because most of the people who "used" them, actually applied the jewel to their own body. But some, such as Hari or Tsubaki used it through other means. And also, should we exclude people who also used the complete Shikon Jewel? Or can we include them, despite not having used a "shard"? Or perhaps we should create a separate category for them? Or recategorize the whole blooming lot?! It's really a complicated issue, considering how simple the concept we're dealing with. I think most of the problem lies in semantics, but unfortunately recognizing where the problem lies doesn't necessarily make it any easier to solve it. :/ Feel free to answer my questions in whatever order is most convenient for you.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀]][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 15:11, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Trouble-maker An anonymous IP ( ) is causing trouble, engaging in fruitless edit wars on a number of pages with a number of different contributors. I've already spoken to him or her, so it would probably be more prudent to just block them for a month or so. Also, I thought I might not need them, but in light of things like this, I feel that I will have to request my rollback and moderator status rights again. Sorry. And thank you for your help.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 02:35, December 8, 2011 (UTC) :The person is back, with a new IP. Serena, I think pages should be semi'd. [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga']] ([[User talk:Ryoga04|'talk']]) 11:30, December 10, 2011 (UTC) ::I've looked through some other articles and there have been a bunch of contributions across many pages with the same MO as this guy (putting what they view as the species either in the middle of the article or in the infobox, as always) and it's always an IP which starts with 83, I think...so apparently every couple of days this guy switches IPs regardless of whether he's blocked; so is there any way we can just block Norway?? I mean, otherwise I don't really see an end to this.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 18:41, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Raijū Kyōdai? I realize that I've been flooding your talk page with messages, and I sincerely apologize for that, but there's just so much to say! It's too bad we don't get any chat time anymore. At any rate, I wanted to inquire as to why you moved the page Raijū Kyōdai back to Thunder Brothers. Is there something wrong with the Japanese name?--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 03:48, December 8, 2011 (UTC) *Thank you! And no, I guess that name isn't well known, so it wouldn't do any good to have it translated. Thanks again for all your help. :)--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 00:39, December 9, 2011 (UTC)